My Brother's Keeper
by Guardian of the Realm
Summary: Purely a What if... story for my pleasure, but curiosity of what others think got the better of me. What if someone else made it to the rope before Leslie and Jess and Leslie only know of one branch of Terabithia? T for probable violence and suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**First time to try to right anything other than a school paper. Nobody where I am appreciates children's fantasy so I needed to see what other people thought. People that care. The idea for this story came from a conversation with my sister where she suggested that someone else should reach the rope before Leslie. So please let me know what you think. If you hate it let me know.**  
**Disclaimer I do not own _Bridge to Terabithia_** **or any of the characters or places that may seem familiar. (Hope I did that right.)**

She had promised Jess she wouldn't follow them anymore, but she had done it anyway. Whatever lay beyond the creek would not leave her alone. It just kept calling to her; day after day. The idea hadn't come to her until Miss. Edmunds called that morning, then the plan just kind of fell in place. Jess was gone for the day and Mr. Burke had said that Leslie was finishing a book report for school. No one would be around to try to stop her from seeing the wonders that she was sure lay just beyond the creek. She couldn't find her way there unless she started from the bus stop. She ran for what seemed like hours. She had no other choice though Leslie and Jess had to run to get there so she had to as well. The magic that she suspected she would find surely wouldn't work if she didn't do just as they did. _How did_ L_eslie and Jess do this everyday?_ She thought. Finally as she rounded a turn she saw it. She walked toward the creek bank. There hanging in the middle of the creek from a tree branch was the rope; the rope that would take her to the place where all her dreams were waiting to be fulfilled. She looked on the ground for the branch that Leslie and Jess always used to pull the rope back to them. It took a few minutes but she found it and easily pulled the rope to her. Holding on to the rope tightly she stepped up on to the log behind her. Anticipation filled her tiny body until she was about to pop. Then grinning from ear to ear she jumped off the log; gripping the rope tightly.

Leslie walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Bill was busy making breakfast. "Hey Les, good morning. Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks Bill. I'm going to go over to get Jess and then we're going to go play in the woods. Okay?"

"May Belle stopped by earlier to see if you could play with her. I told her that you had a book report to finish. She said that Jess had gone into Washington with…Miss. Edmunds, I think it was."

_Why would Miss Edmunds be taking Jess to Washington?_ Leslie thought._Oh well, it's good for him to get to see new things._ "I think I'll just go for a run and then go play with May Belle and Joyce Ann for the day. It will be an interesting change of pace. Besides that report isn't due for another week and I already have over half of it done."

"Alright, but Les," Bill held up a walkie-talkie.

"But Bill," Leslie huffed.

"Take it, please, for me. It will get Judy off my back about letting you wander off so far."

"Alright, I'll take it. What is she so scared of anyway?"

"The unknown probably."

"The curse of writing to many fiction books. She's become paranoid."

"Yeah. I love you Les, be careful."

"I will. Love you." Leslie took the walkie-talkie from Bill's hand and shoved it in the pocket of her jacket. She took off down the road toward the field. _Why didn't Jess tell me? He at least could have called. I don't mind him going but he could have had the courtesy to tell me he couldn't come today. It would have taken all of like five seconds. Oh well I'll ask him about it later. He probably just got excited and forgot. _Leslie ran lightly across the field toward the well worn path to Terabithia; enjoying the feeling of the softly falling rain. She wound her way through the woods to the creek and then followed the creek to the rope. Leslie was only a couple hundred feet away when she heard a soft snap, a scream, and a splash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am anxiously awaiting your thoughts on this chapter. Once again I don't own anything that sounds familiar. Here you go. Chapter 2. **

Leslie ran faster than she ever had. She made it to the crabapple tree, but something was different. The rope was broken. Leslie looked down into the overflowing creek and caught a glimpse of May Belle's body just before it was swept down stream. Leslie ran after her. Her mind was racing as she tried to come up with a way to pull May Belle out without getting swept away with the current herself. Leslie knew there was a shallow spot in the creek only 50 yards or so ahead. She ran harder. She had to make it to that spot first. She made it to the shallow spot just moments before May Belle. The water was calmer here but not much. Leslie spotted May Belle's small form heading her way. She took off her jacket and left it on the edge of the creek while she waded into the creek. The water still came up to her shoulders which meant anywhere else it would be over her head She braced for the impact as May Belle's body rushed toward her. Leslie was knocked back a bit by the force but regained her balance quickly. _Good_ she thought as she tightened her grip on May Belle's body. _I just have to get her on shore, make sure she's alive, wrap her up for warmth, and go get help. I can do this._ She pulled the small, limp form with her to shore. Once on shore she began to check for a pulses and regular breathing. _Everything's normal. Good. I don't want to just leave her here, even if it is to go get help. _Leslie picked up her jacket from where she had left it and began to tuck it around May Belle. Her hand hit something hard. It took a second for it to register what she had hit. "The walkie-talkie," Leslie felt relief rush over her body, "thank you Lord for making my mother paranoid." She pushed the talk button, "Bill." "Bill, are you there. Pick up. Bill!" Leslie was beginning to worry. She tried again, "Bill." No answer. Leslie sat in silence trying to figure out what to do next. The walkie-talkie crackled and sputtered before a voice came through.

"Leslie, are you alright? I thought I heard you call."

It was Judy. "Mom," Leslie said trying to make her voice sound calm. "I'm fine, but May Belle is hurt. She fell in the creek. She might have hit her head. I got her on shore she is breathing and her pulse is normal."

"Good job, honey. I need you to tell me where you are. Don't try to move her."

"Yes ma'am," Leslie quickly told her how to get to them.

"Okay, Les, I need you to keep her as warm as you can, and I will be there as fast as I can."

Bill Burke entered the house to find his wife, Judy, hurriedly stuffing a backpack with medical supplies, a hand full of towels and a blanket. " Judy, what are you doing?"

Judy Burke looked up at her husband. "Where have you been? Never mind. Leslie called May Belle fell in the creek. She might have hit her head."

"I'll call 911."

"I already did. I need you to call Mr. Aarons and tell him what happened. Then wait for the ambulance and direct them to where we are."

"Alright, I'll call you and Leslie on the radio and give you a heads up when the ambulance get here. Love you, be careful."

"I love you too," and with that Judy Burke ran out to find May Belle and Leslie.

"Today couldn't get much better," Ellie Aarons said to her sister Brenda.

"I agree no Jess," Brenda replied.

"Which means no freak girl from next door," Ellie smirked.

"Daddy is at work."

"And Momma and Joyce Ann are asleep."

"There's no chore list."

"Now as long as May Belle stays out of the house everything will be perfect."

The two teenagers giggled as they settled in for a full day of music videos and sit-coms.

When Judy Burke arrived on the scene she found her daughter holding May Belle close to her for extra warmth. She could see a few tear stains on Leslie's cheeks. Leslie was shivering from sitting out in the cool air in wet blue jeans. Judy knelt on the ground beside to two girls. "Here Les, lay her back down for a second," she said as she pulled the towels and blankets out of her bag. After May Belle was safely back on the ground she gave Leslie a jacket she had grabbed before leaving. She then began to pull the wet clothes off of May Belle. "Now Les, I need you to run back to the Aarons' house and let them know what happened. Get Mrs. Aarons to come with you and bring a change of clothes for May Belle. Hurry."

"Yes ma'am." Leslie slipped on the jacket and took off running toward the Aarons' house.

Judy began to wrap May Belle up in the towels and blankets as she watch her daughter run across the field. As Leslie faded out of sight Judy began to try to stop the gash on the back of May Belle's head from bleeding. _How did Leslie not notice that? _Judy thought. The front of Leslie's t-shirt had turned red with blood.

"But Momma that's Jesse's job. I can't do yard work," Brenda whined.

"You'll both do as I say and get outside and clean up the yard," Mrs. Aarons' was in no mood to be trifled with. She gave her two eldest children withering glares, which shut them up immediately. "Outside, now!"

Brenda and Ellie stomped outside complaining about their no good, lazy, spoiled brat of a brother.

With the two of them gone Nancy Aarons could finally hear her ownself think. She turned on the news and began her housework. Weather-dishes. Traffic-clothes. Sports-cleaning the bathroom. Nancy Aarons paused momentarily to get some lemonade for herself and her daughters. She tuned back into the television as she was pouring the final glass. _"Tune back in tonight at 10:00 for the story of Greg and Rachel, two fifth graders from Spartan, Virginia. We will take you from the beginning of their friendship to the tragic ending. Coming Up next an exclusive interview with Rachel's parents and Greg's six-year-old brother."_

**Please Review. I sorry it slow right now but it's important. Sorry if it's a little confusing. **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here you go chapter 3. I have to say I am pretty discouraged at the moment. I know how the story is supposed to go, but I am having trouble finding the right words. So I need your advice should I keep trying and share the rest of the story or should I just scrap it. Please Please Please tell me what you think- Guardian of the Realm

Nancy Aarons sat on the front porch of her house and watched Joyce Ann play while Ellie and Brenda finished the yard work. Joyce Ann ran to the edge of the yard grinning as she went. Joyce Ann jumped up and down excitedly as she saw her brother's blonde haired friend approaching.

Leslie panted hard as she came into the Aarons' front yard. She saw Joyce Ann at the edge of the yard, Brenda and Ellie appeared to be working, and Mrs. Aarons was sitting on the swing on the porch. Leslie headed straight for the porch. "Mrs. Aarons," Leslie said gasping for air, "Mrs. Aarons."

"Leslie what's wrong?" Mrs. Aarons stood and walked toward the exhausted eleven-year-old.

"May Belle," Leslie said as soon as Mrs. Aarons got close enough to hear her. "May Belle fell in the creek She needs you! Judy is giving her medical help, but she needs you."

May Belle's eyes fluttered open. She tried to focus. There was too much movement. There were four or five men dressed in some kind uniform, her mom, Leslie, Leslie's mom and behind them there were bright flashing lights. Everything wavered in and out of focus. She tried to move but her head hurt too bad. She was so tired. She closed her eyes, and drifted.

Jesse Aarons' Sr. pulled up in the driveway of his home. He had left work the moment his neighbor Bill had called. He pushed open the front door. Bill, Leslie, Ellie, Brenda, and Joyce Ann all sat in the living room waiting for him. "Did Nancy go in the ambulance?" Bill nodded as he stood. "Alright let's load up," Jesse Sr. said in a gruff voice. Bill, Leslie, and Ellie all loaded up in the Burke's car, leaving Brenda and Joyce Ann to ride with their father. As they left the house Leslie taped a note to the door for Jess. When they arrived at the hospital the doctors were still stitching up the gash in May Belle's head. For the next several hours they all took turns going to check on May Belle. The doctor had said that she needed lots of sleep, so they were all very careful not to wake her up. Some of the tension was relived when Jess called three hours later. The Burkes left to go pick him up so that most of May Belle's family would be there if she woke up while they were gone.

May Belle woke up hours later. She looked around her. The walls were white as was the bed and the sheets. There was a wardrobe against one wall and a television. Everything got blurry again. She closed her eyes to clear her head. When she opened them she was startled to find some one standing at the edge of her bed. It wasn't her mom, or her dad. Not Ellie. Not Brenda. Not Jess or Joyce Ann. It wasn't any of the Burkes either. She had never seen this person before. She focused on the person in front of her. It was a boy about six or seven with blonde hair and blue-green eyes. He smiled.

"Hi," the boy said, "I'm Taylor Gabriel Grayson. You can call me Taylor. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts. What… what are you doing here?" May Belle asked groggily.

"It is my job to watch over you, May Belle. I'm your guardian angel." Taylor smiled down at her.

"My guardian angel?"

"Yeah, you need to rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

May Belle's eyes fluttered closed again, she woke up several more times that day and every time Taylor was there. Twice she woke up to find her mom or dad there and Taylor was nowhere in sight. During the short talks she had with Taylor she learned that he was a patient at the hospital just like her (not an angel like she had been told earlier.) She learned that he never had visitors; he liked the color red, had a rather active imagination, and it was nearly impossible to discourage him. She liked Taylor. Around 5:00 that evening when she woke; not Taylor, but her brother, Jess, was standing by her bed. "Jess?"

"Hey May Belle how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. My head hurts pretty bad."

"Yea," Jess smiled, "some else is here to see you."

May Belle noticed that Leslie was in the room. "Leslie," she smiled.

"Hi," Leslie stepped closer to the little girl's bed.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome but I didn't do anything special."

"You saved my life. You pulled me out of the creek."

"It was really no big deal. You would have done the same for me."

"Thanks any way."

At that moment there came a muffled cry from under May Belle's bed. Leslie, and Jess jumped. "What was that?" Leslie asked taking a step back. They looked down to see what had caused the noise. From under the edge of May Belle's came a head, a head of blonde hair, then a neck, shoulders, and so on. When the person finally came all the way out from under the bed, they saw that the person was a boy. He was about May Belle's age with blue-green eyes about the color of Leslie's. He was wearing a red t-shirt, a pair of overalls, and a pair of black high-topped shoes. Jess looked the little boy over. The boy looked at Jess, and then at Leslie. He plopped down on the bed beside May Belle. He looked down at the floor and then at Leslie again. "You didn't have to step on my fingers," the boy said sounding rather pitiful.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were down there," Leslie said, or would have said but "I'm…" is all she got out.

"Leslie's not at fault here," Jess was furious. "Who are you? Your not even supposed to be in here." Everything came out in a harsh whisper. "Get out now before I call the doctor in here."

Tears fill the boy's eyes but he refused to let them fall. He got up from the bed and walk out of the room. He glanced back and smiled at May Belle right before he step over the thresh hold.

"Jess," Leslie slapped her friend on the arm. "He's just a kid. It was a mistake. You didn't have to jump all over him."

"He had no right to be here. May Belle needs rest and she wouldn't get any with him around. Besides he made it sound like it was your fault his fingers got smashed." Jess looked from May Belle to Leslie and then back. May Belle started to say something but Jess cut her off. "May Belle there's something I have to tell you, but it's a secret and you can't tell nobody." He then made a big production about check the whole room to make sure there were know other visitors. He stuck his head out the door and looked both ways to make sure the little troublemaker was gone then he shut the door and returned to Leslie and his sister. "I need to tell you about Terabithia," he said his voice barely above a whisper. He and Leslie had talked about it earlier that they would tell May Belle about Terabithia and as soon as she was feeling better take her there.

"Terabithia? What's that?" May Belle asked excitedly.

"That is were Leslie and I go after school. We don't need to say the name anymore though you never know who might be listening. Agents of the Dark Master might be anywhere. Call it New Neverland just till we get somewhere safe."

May Belle giggled, "Tell me more about New Neverland."

Jess pulled up a chair and began to tell May Belle all about "New Neverland" and the adventures that he and Leslie had had there. He had just begun to tell about their first encounter with Hairy Vultures, when Leslie quietly slipped from the room.

Leslie walked down the hall back toward the waiting room. _Jess needs this time with his sister. He thinks it's his fault she fell. He needs to see that she still loves him. _She laughed to herself. _That boy hiding under May Belle's bed was about the funniest thing I have seen. Jess completely lost it. It's not like it was a big deal. I was an accident. _She turned a corner and heard a small voice call out as she past one of the rooms. Leslie turned to see who had spoken. It was the blonde haired, blue-green eyed boy from before. Leslie smiled at him.

"I'm sorry, for how I acted. I didn't mean any harm by being in May Belle's room," he said as he fiddled with one of the buttons on his overalls.

"It's no problem. I'm sorry for stepping on you finger. I didn't know you were there. I'm sorry for how Jess acted I don't what got in to him." The boy smiled at Leslie. "By the way if you don't mind my asking what were you doing in there," Leslie asked.

"I don't get any visitors except Mrs. Caroline but she doesn't want to talk about anything important. So when I found out there was another kid on this floor I decided I would talk to them. I have been here for three days and it is killing me. I can't even go outside with the Dragon Doctor breathing down my back. I have no one to talk to. I'm lonely. So I was waiting for her to wake up again when the two of you came in. I had to hide because the Dragon Doctor say I'm not supposed to be out of my room. If they found me up wandering around they would take me down to the room of 1001 tortures."

"Well I have some free time right now if you would like to talk," Leslie said. The boy instantly brightened. "But first," she looked at him, "I kind of need to know your name."

"Taylor Gabriel Grayson. What's your name?"

"Leslie Anne Burke"

Taylor suddenly got a curious look on his face. "Will you smile again?"

"What?" Leslie asked confused.

"Smile. You know," Taylor grinned really big to demonstrate.

He looked so ridiculous Leslie couldn't help but smile back at the boy.

Taylor's eyes got wide, "You been there too haven't you?"

"Been where?"

Taylor motioned for Leslie to come closer. "Terabithia," he whispered.


	4. The Book

**Sorry it took so long this isn't what I had planed at first but I like it.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Terabithia or anything that seems familiar.ECt.**

Taylor's eyes got wide, "you've been there too; haven't you."

"Been where?"

Taylor motioned for Leslie to come closer. "Terabithia," he whispered.

Leslie was completely dumbfounded, "how do you know about Terabithia?"

Taylor poked his head a little further outside his door and looked both ways down the hall. He slipped back inside his room and went to one of the drawers on the dresser. He opened it and shuffled around some things before pulling out a large stack of papers. When Leslie looked closer she could see the paper were bound together with three loops of yarn, like some sort of primitive book. He motioned for Leslie to come inside, then ran and hopped on his hospital bed. Leslie took one last look down both sides of the hallway, then followed the boy. She pulled up a chair to the edge of the bed. He sat the book in her lap. Leslie began to study the drawings. They were obviously the six-year-olds work. Most were of three people and a house or tree or some other simple scenery. Some of them it was hard to tell what they were.

"It all started the summer before I started Kindergarten. My mom, my dad, my brother and I all moved to the tiny town of Spartan, VA. It was a nice enough town. I felt sorry for Gregory, my brother, there was about a month left in his 3rd grade year left and Mom made him start go ahead and start to school there. He was small for his age, really small, so things were hard on him for a while. Until one day…"

"Come on get him," one of the older boys called.

"Push him harder."

Gregory was shoved from one side of the circle of bullies to the other, he had lost his glasses somewhere during the attack.

He no longer knew who was pushing him and he did really care any more. He just wanted it to stop. 

"Why don't you guys pick on somebody your own size?"

The bullies stopped for a moment to address the speaker. Everything after that point was a blur.

Next thing Gregory knew he was tied to one of the pillars set in front of the school covered in ketchup, mustard and he didn't even want to think what else.

"Sorry about that." It was the same voice from before. "Those guys can be major jerks. Trust me their leader was my cousin."

"No problem. I'm use to it."

"Here," the person said and for the first time in what seemed like hours Gregory could see, "let me help you get untied."

He looked at the speaker. It was a girl his age he recognized her from class. She had brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was a good foot taller than him, with freckles covering her cheeks. She wore a pink shirt and blue jeans with fancy designs on them.

"Hi, I'm Rachel."

"Hi, Gregory," he shook her outstretched hand.

"Come on, you missed the bus. My mom agreed to take you home since you live just down the road from us."

"uh… Ok." He climbed in the car that was waiting at the side of the road.

When the car pulled up in front of Gregory's house he open the door and got out. He thanked them for the ride and headed inside to wash up.

"Greg!"

He stopped and turned around.

"You want to come over and play this afternoon.?"

"I can't I promised my brother I would play with him this afternoon."

"He can come too."

"Really? He's only 4. You sure?"

"Yea, the more the merrier"

"Great." He smiled.

"And that is how it all started, the three of us discovered Terabithia that very afternoon, through the gate in Rachel's garden. Once we were there we met Micah. That's him in that picture there," he said pointing. "He's kind of like a big armadillo, made out of stone."

Leslie looked at the picture he was referring to. _Is that what that is?_ She squinted at the big brownish, grayish blob and with enough imagination could sort of see it.

"He told us it was our job to protect Terabithia until the king and queen return." He pick up the book and looked lovingly at the drawings. He closed the book and put it on the end table. "So that is what we have been doing. Protecting Terabithia. Keeping it safe. Searching for the king and queen."

"Leslie, come on. Your dad said it's time to go," Jess poked his head in the door.

Leslie looked toward the door and nodded, "ok be right there." She turned back to Taylor. "It was nice to meet you, Taylor. Have the doctors told you when you will be released?"

Taylor shrugged, "don't know."

Leslie smiled warmly at the boy and waved. Taylor smiled and returned her wave. Jess looked over his shoulder as he walked away. Taylor gave a small wave goodbye. Jess gave a half hearted smile and wave as he followed Leslie out the door.

Over the next couple of days Jess, Leslie and May Belle spent their time at the hospital talk and playing games. Taylor joined them on several of these occasions, after Leslie explained things to Jess. They all became pretty good friends. The day that May Belle was to be released from the hospital Leslie went to say one last good bye to Taylor. When she reached his room she found it empty except for the worn book made from construction paper. There was a note on top

"Dear Leslie,

Thank you,

Taylor

Gabriel

Grayson

Leslie picked up the book and that was the end of the adventures it seemed. Taylor was gone, May Belle was getting out, and Terabithia was at peace for once.

Leslie took one last look around the room before leave to catch up to Jess and his family

The brown-eyed girl looked startled more than frighten as the creature loomed up before her. It had been such a nice day too; despite the fact that she knew she would never see daylight again. At least he hadn't been there. "What do you want?"

"Nothing at all," the creature hissed. "I just wanted you to know that your country is in complete jeopardy and remind you of the fact that you let your countries only hope die, and choose to save…" he gave a chuckle. "And you choose to save the only person in your country's whole army that can't even tie his own shoes."


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers, Most of you probably don t care about this story any more I did mean to just stop it there but, I had some major things happen. I stopped because one of my friends died suddenly.  
Then very quickly after I lost two of my grandparents. Most recently a boy in the class I teach at daycare was hurt in a swimming accident. It has been nearly a year since that. I am just now getting to the point where I can deal with life again. I would like to continue but I don t know that there s any point I would like some input. Thanks, Crys The Gardian of the Realm 


End file.
